


Best Things in Life are not Planned

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, None really, some embarrasment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: You make an accidental confession





	Best Things in Life are not Planned

You had known Bucky and Steve for a long time. You ran the food services for the entire Avengers Tower, which meant you almost lived in the building. They actually did, so, you had been bound to run into them. What you hadn’t expected was that you would actually run into them.

Steve at first as you had been heading out from one Tony’s many conference rooms after dropping off dinner for what had turned out to be the entire team of Avengers. You were a little bit flustered and had certainly not expected Captain America to be just on the other side of the door. You had tumbled over, apologizing as you quickly got up. Or had tried to get up. You didn’t get more than halfway before your head knocked into Bucky’s as he bent down to try and help you up.

It had been an embarrassing first meet and you had stormed off without introducing yourself or even talking to the two apologetic handsome super soldiers. Actually, you had been about ready to hand in your resignation, which Tony would never have accepted, but you could always have tried when Steve and Bucky had shown up in your kitchen.

After the first few awkward apologies, the conversation started flowing freely and easily and the two men became regular guests in your kitchen. Bucky sometimes helped out and other times the two of them just sat together watching you work.

It quickly became evident to you that the two of them were an item. More than that, they were soul mates. You had never believed in that nonsense but seeing their love and knowing their story slowly changed your mind. What you hadn’t expected was how strongly you came to feel for the two men yourself.

You hated yourself for it. You never wanted to come between something as unique as what they shared. Not that you even for a second thought that you could either. But it was also more than that. Your feelings weren’t towards one of the men. They were towards both of them. You were falling in love with both of them. Not just because they were the two single most handsome men you had ever met, but also for the gentleness and softness about them. In many ways, Steve came off as the more confident one, but Bucky was more free with his touch. He was quieter though, especially with other people around, whereas Steve talked openly.

You saw the scars they both bore in their minds and you ached for all they had been through, but more than that you admired them. You admired them for still being kind-hearted and loving men when the world has done its darndest to twist them into something they weren’t. Bucky especially, but Steve as well in many ways.

What you certainly hadn’t been prepared for, was how open mouthed you had been yourself when you had consumed a few beers celebrating a job well done after one of Tony’s extravagant celebrations. The two boys had fled to your kitchen as soon as your staff had gone home for the night and you had been drinking alone with them. Laughing and dancing around the room much to their amusement.

You weren’t sure how it happened, but in your buzz and while being completely caught up in the moment of being spun between the two gorgeous men dancing with you in your empty kitchen, a confession of love had fallen from your lips. You instantly slapped your hands over your mouth staring at the two men for a few seconds. They had looked like two deers caught in the headlight of a car and you had fled. Completely ignoring their calls of your name as you sped out of the kitchen, into the street and jumping into the nearest taxi with tears falling silently down your cheeks all the way home. You had been so sure you had ruined the best friendships you had ever had that night. You were so embarrassed and filled with grief the next morning, you had called in sick. The last thing you had expected was for the two super soldiers to be knocking at your door that afternoon; pleading with you to let them in and hear them out.

_You were sniffling, standing in the middle of the floor with a blanket tightly wrapped around your body, listening to Steve talk to you through the door._

_“Sweetheart. We know you’re in there. Please. We just want to talk to you,” Steve coached, but the tears didn’t stop from flowing down your cheeks. You had never been so scared in your life. You had no idea why you were scared either. You didn’t fear them. You never had and you never would._

_“They must hate me,” you muttered to yourself, as you tried to gain the courage to open the door._

_“We don’t hate you, doll,” Bucky’s voice sounded through the door, making you jump. Off course they had heard you. Stupid super soldier hearing you thought to yourself this time not wanting them to have another reason to be angry with you._

_You took a deep breath to compose yourself before you opened the door, but the moment you saw them standing there the dam broke again. You started sobbing, hiding your face in your hands and Bucky instantly stepped forward, wrapping his arms around you in a tight embrace. You heard the door close behind them and felt Steve’s warm hand begin to draw soothing patterns against your back as you cried against Bucky’s chest._

_“I’m sorry. I know I messed up,” you sobbed as Bucky gently rocked you in his arms. You didn’t see the look he shared with Steve. If you had, you probably wouldn’t have understood either. They shared a silent language that comes from decades of friendship and love._

_“You didn’t mess up Y/N/N,” Steve spoke as he kept his hand on your back, moving a little closer to you both. “You just did what we have been trying to do for weeks.”_

_“What?” you sniffled, pulling back, looking up at the two men with a look of utter confusion on your face._

_Bucky smiled softly, pushing your hair back from your face as Steve continued to speak nervously._

_“We… Erhm Bucky and I… What I’m trying to say… I mean,” he fumbled over his words until Bucky finally had it and his fist landed against Steve’s arm._

_“OW,” Steve complained, glaring at Bucky and making you laugh at their shenanigans. You knew the only thing Bucky had hurt with that punch was his pride. Which wasn’t altogether that bad either since they both managed to smile widely as you giggled._

_“What Casanova here is trying to say, is that we are in love with you too, doll,” Bucky explained and you instantly stopped laughing. You starred from one man to the other in utter disbelief as your brain tried to catch up with what you had just heard._

_“What?” you blinked, looking from Bucky to Steve and back again._

_“We have fallen in love with you too, sweetheart,” Steve repeated, gently taking your hand and turning you to face him. “We have been trying to tell you for a few weeks, but this thing isn’t exactly conventional and we didn’t want to lose your friendship. If that’s all you want we’ll understand. It’s a big decision I know…”_

_“You love me? As in love me?” you interrupted, staring at Steve who nodded and a big smile grew across your face. You felt so happy you felt like, laughing and crying, screaming and dancing all at the same time._

_“Why is nobody kissing me then?” you teased with a huge grin on your lips, that broke into a full body laugh with the flustered expression on Steve’s suddenly very red face. A laugh that was quickly cut off by Bucky’s lips on yours as he dipped you and kissed you breathless only stepping back to let Steve, who had now composed himself take his place._

That’s how you found yourself here. Walking down the empty streets of your quiet neighborhood. Or as quiet as anything could be in New York. You found yourself walking between them, with each of their hands in yours. You were practically skipping, you were so happy.

The three of you had been on a few dates. One to a Farmer’s Market that ended in a Picnic. One at their apartment in the Tower after Bucky had cooked for the three of you, insisting you did enough of that every day. Tonight you had been to see a movie, boxing Bucky between you as he still felt slightly uneasy in the dark crowded room.

You were taking things slow. There had been lots of touching and kissing, but none of you had tried to take it beyond that. You weren’t in a rush to take things further. You wanted this to last and not ruin things by going to fast. You, however, also weren’t ready for the night to end when the two men led you to your door.

“Come up with me?” you turned around to face them and you saw Bucky give Steve a questioning look.

“Sweetheart I don’t know if…” Steve began before you interrupted him.

“Not to do anything. I just want to fall asleep cuddling with the two of you,” you reached out again taking each of their hands back into yours. “I want to wake up with you.”

Steve smiled at you softly before looking over at Bucky giving him a small nod and a smile spread across his face.

“We can definitely do that doll,” he promised, as they both leaned in to kiss each of your cheeks, making you giggle. This certainly was the beginning of something special. It might not be either conventional or something you had planned, but maybe it was true that the best things in lives are not planned.


End file.
